


Behind the doors it's a wilder ride

by PrimalScream



Category: Black Sails
Genre: F/M, Porn, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 23:36:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11839386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrimalScream/pseuds/PrimalScream
Summary: While looking for Silver in Savannah, Billy runs into Abigail. Since her father's death she's come into her own and she knows what she wants. The question is whether or not Billy will give in.





	Behind the doors it's a wilder ride

**Author's Note:**

> Billy/Abigail porn. So this is technically set inside a larger fic that I haven't actually published yet. There is some very background Silverflinthamilton. The lack of historical accuracy here is staggering. Don't come at me with it, because I do not care.

Billy hustles down the street, his head down, his eyes never leaving the ground. He pulls his arms in, tries to make himself smaller, an impossible task, he knows. A small, warm body slams into his, and his hands come up immediately circling a narrow waist to keep from knocking her over. Long dark hair falls over his knuckles and a delicate, yet familiar scent wafts up to him.

“Billy?” Her voice holds a note of pleasant surprise. 

He yanks his hands back at once, looking around for anyone who may have seen him touch her. Taking a step back he hears a muffled curse as the man behind him nearly gets run over. Abigail wraps her slim fingers around his wrist and pulls him to the side out of the way of the foot traffic.

“How are you?” She asks softly, her eyes seeking his.

“Just fine, Miss Ashe. And you?”

Billy has never had use for small talk but her eyes catch his and he can’t look away. His eyes trace her features, she’s just as beautiful as he remembers. She has a bit more color to her now, and her clothes are bit more fancy, but her face is still open and kind and curious. 

“What brings you to Savannah?” Her fingers are still wrapped around his wrist. He tries and fails to extricate himself. 

“Looking for Mr. Silver.”

“Have you found him?”

“Not as of yet, no.” Billy looks around, notices the furtive glances in their direction. “I should probably be on my way.”

“I can take you to him.”

“Pardon?”

“John Silver, I can take you to him.”

“I don’t want to trouble you.”

“No trouble at all. My carriage is right over there.” She gives him a look that Billy interprets as less than an outright demand, but more than a suggestion. She sits across from him in the carriage her eyes never leaving him for long. "Have you left Nassau for good?”

“Yes.”

“Do you plan on staying in Savannah?”

Billy shrugs, “I don’t know yet.”

He can tell she’s not exactly pleased with his less than forthcoming answers but he really doesn’t know and even if he did, he probably shouldn’t encourage her. As taken as he is with her, he’s not someone she should be spending her time with or worrying over. She remains silent the rest of the trip but continues to watch him. Every time their eyes meet she smiles at him and her cheeks tinge pink. He thinks it’s the prettiest thing he’s ever seen. 

When she drops him at John’s he can’t help but stare after her carriage with a sigh. Silver has to call his name three times.

“Was that Abigail?” Flint asks as he comes around from the back of the house. 

Billy nods and Flint narrows his eyes at Billy. Billy sighs, “She ran into me in town and told me she’d bring me here. She didn’t exactly give me a choice.”

“Let him be for God’s sake, James. She’s a grown woman with a mind of her own. If she wants to pick up strapping young men and drop them on our doorstep who are we to complain.”

Billy can only presume the speaker to be Thomas Hamilton. He’s never met the man but he’d heard plenty from Silver’s drunken ramblings. If John is living here, things must have changed drastically between then and now. Billy doesn’t miss the wink Thomas gives Silver or the way Silver smirks at him as Thomas leads Flint away toward the other side of the house. 

“What’s going on here?” Billy blurts as soon as the other two men are out of earshot.

“It’s an incredibly long story that I’ll save for another time. It’s good to see you. How is...everyone?”

Billy takes pity on him. “She's fine, safely ensconced on another island far from the reach of the English and Spanish.” 

He hopes the relief that passes over Silver’s face will lend aid for what he needs. “I need something to do. I can’t sit around doing nothing all the time.”

Silver laughs at him, “You want a job?”

Billy doesn’t find it all that funny. He stares at Silver, lips pursed until Silver stops laughing. “Alright, alright, come on.”

They saddle two horses and head into town. Silver introduced Billy to the blacksmith Bob Thornton. Bob tells Billy the work is dirty and tiring but rewarding and honest and that’s all Billy needs. Silver lets him keep the horse until he can afford one of his own. Bob lets him bed down in the stable until he gets his first weeks wages and can rent a room.

***

Three weeks later Abigail finds him at the blacksmith and asks him for tea. Billy can’t find a polite way to decline. He’s filthy from working with fire and irons all day, his face covered in sweat and soot, but still she leaves him with a kiss to the cheek.

Two days later he’s sitting in her parlor late in the afternoon with a tea cup he’s fairly certain he could crush in his hand while a kitten naps in lap. When she reaches for Steadman, her fingers brush his inner thigh and Billy nearly jumps out of his skin. She smiles at him so sweetly that he forgets what the problem was in the first place. 

“Would you take dinner with me, Billy.”

He pauses, not sure how to tell her no without offending her. “I don’t think that would be appropriate.”

“And why not exactly?”

“I think it’s obvious, Miss Ashe.”

“Abigail.”

“Miss, Ashe--”

“Stop calling me that.” She nearly shouts. Her cheeks color, “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to raise my voice. I’m not very good at this.” She twists her hands in her skirt as she lowers her lashes.

Billy can’t look away from the crimson tint, it makes her breathtaking. It makes him think of what she’d look like flushed for a completely different reason. 

“Good at what?”

“I would like for you to call on me Billy.” She holds her head high as she says it, every bit the woman from London society he imagined her to be. 

Billy swallows thickly. He’d had an idea that’s what all this had been about and as much as he’d like to, he knows he can’t. He’s committed too many horrific deeds to be allowed to touch someone as pure as Abigail Ashe. 

He knows that these fascinations with him never last. She wouldn't be the first to be drawn in by the way he looks. In any other circumstance he’d be willing. But not with her. Never with her. She would be so much than a dalliance for him and when she eventually threw him over for a proper gentleman it would devastate him. 

“I’m sorry, Abigail, but I can’t.” 

He hates the slump of her shoulders, the downward turn of her eyes. “Is there someone else?”

“No. But I’m afraid it wouldn’t be proper.”

“Will you stop worrying about what’s proper and leave that to me?”

He doesn’t have an answer, so in the end he acquiesces. 

They spend the next several months going to the park, walking down the paths in front of the shops, sometimes having tea in the sitting room at the inn. He learns that she’s funny, with a very curious and very dry sense of humor. He wonders how much of that is influenced by Flint. She tells him that she spends quite a bit of time with the three of them, and Billy can’t help but wonder what they all have in common. 

Every once in awhile he catches her looking at him with hunger in her eyes and he thanks God they’re in public when it happens. He tries as best he can to keep her at a distance and rebuff her invitations to dinner. Being alone with her in the evenings, sharing wine, would test what’s left of his resolve.

There is some part of her always touching him and it is driving him straight up the wall. There is always some pretense. Every time he helps her descend the stairs her fingers trace his forearm, his bicep, his shoulder. More than once her hand has landed on his thigh, by accident of course. She’ll back up into his space, her body pressed against his, the scent of her tickling his nose. His hands itch to touch her, to grab her around the waist and bury his head in her hair and taste her throat, her lips. 

For months he manages to avoid her request to take dinner with her until she brings Silver and Flint into it. There are dinners where he’s expecting them only to find out it's just the two of them. They’ll eat and talk and he falls a little more under her spell each time. She does the cooking as she doesn’t hold servants and he isn’t sure where she learned the skill, but everything she’s served him has been delicious. It’s also quite possible that he’s so taken by the flush of her cheeks from the fire that he could be eating the wood itself and he’d never know the difference. 

After a month and a half of dinners, she tries to get him to dance with her. When he tells her he doesn’t know how, she insists that she’ll teach him. He doesn’t bother trying to fight her on it, he knows he’ll lose eventually, so he just removes his shoes so he won't stomp her feet with his heavy boots.

She dances him around the room with a smile on her face and he can’t take his eyes off of her. She is so incredibly exquisite. 

“You’re not as terrible at this as you led me to believe.” She teases him.

“My mother tried to teach me a step or two when I was younger, but then…” Billy trails off, not wanting to ruin the mood with memories of loss.

“I’m so sorry for what happened to your parents.” Her voice is soft and sincere, her hand squeezing his. 

He misses a step and their feet tangle. She stumbles and he grabs her around the waist to keep her upright. Her body slams against his and they’re pressed together from chest to knee. Despite the many layers of clothing between them he can feel the heat of her body. Her eyes snap to his, and then down to his mouth. Her lips parts on a soft puff of breath, her cheeks go pink, her pupils dilating. She flicks her tongue out, running it along her bottom lip and Billy nearly groans. He feels a stab of arousal so strong it makes his knees knock. He wants her desperately. She tilts her head back slightly her eyes drooping as her breath quickens. The tops of her breasts are moving rapidly under her dress and god he wants to taste her. 

He sways into her, his mouth just inches above hers, her hot breath ghosting against his chin. Another inch and he could have her. It hits him then that he could have all of her. That she wouldn’t stop him, she’d welcome him into her body. He pulls himself away from her quickly without a single word. He puts his boots on and leaves realizing how rude he’s being. 

He walks for hours, knowing he’s going to have to go back and apologize. He can’t let this happen and he needs to put a stop to it now before it goes any further. Each time they’re together their behavior gets more and more familiar. She touches him constantly. It’s pure torture for him. He had wanted her on the ship and he’s thought of her many times since then, but that’s all it can be.

It’s late when he knocks on her door. She answers in her dressing gown and Billy nearly flees once more. The shadow from the lit candles behind her is making her clothing almost transparent. He can see the shadow between her breasts, and the one lower between her thighs. He can see the outline of her body, the indent of her waist, and the flare of her hips. He aches to reach out for her. He doesn’t get a chance to apologize before she’s pulling him into the house.

“I’m sorry that I ran out so quickly earlier, but I think it would be best if we stopped seeing each other, Miss Ashe.”

She rolls her eyes at him, “Abigail.”

Billy nods, but doesn’t correct himself.

“Why?”

Billy looks at the small smile on her face, “I think you know why.”

“Because you want me? Because I want you?” She puts the candle aside and advances on him. “I want you to kiss me.”

“No.”

She stops short, her brows drawn down. “Because you don’t want to or because you think it’s not proper?”

“You’ll never get a proper husband if you continue being seen with me. I can’t be anything other than an acquaintance to you.” She takes another step toward him and this time, he reaches out and holds her at a distance by her arms. “I know you think you want this, but you will regret it. Once you’ve had some time to think about it, you’ll see I’m right.”

He lets her go and takes a step toward the door before saying, “I wish you all the best.” He doesn’t give her a chance to say anything more before taking his leave. 

When she doesn’t seek him out the following week he tries to be relieved. He’d been right, she’d given it the thought it deserved and realized her error.

***

Several weeks later when he shows up for a meeting with Silver, she’s waiting for him instead. 

“I knew you wouldn’t see me, so I had John call you here. I realize you think that I don’t know my mind, that I don’t understand what being seen with you might mean. But I know full well, and I know what I feel.” She moves closer, her hand on his arm. “I know what this is, Billy. My knees get weak and my heart beats faster and I want...I want to feel your body against mine. I dream about you and I wake up with--” She cuts off abruptly, her cheeks going red but she soldiers on, “I’ve never met a single other person who makes me feel like this and I don’t want to give it up, don’t make me.”

Her eyes are imploring and this close Billy can smell her, lilac and powder and he is so very weak. She presses against him, their bodies flush as she tilts her head back to hold his gaze, “Please, kiss me.”

There isn’t a single part of him that even thinks about denying her. He puts his hand behind her head, his palm cradling her cheek. Her eyes flutter closed as her mouth parts slightly on a puff of air. He presses their lips together gently and Billy feels it like an electric shock. She makes a soft sound and presses her lips against his harder. Billy runs the tip of his tongue along her bottom lip and she gasps. He uses the opportunity to slip his tongue into her mouth and stroke along hers. She moans and wraps her arms around his neck, going up on her toes, her body rubbing along the length of his. This time it’s Billy who moans as he feels her breast press firmly into his chest. He deepens the kiss, his mouth devouring hers. He pulls free, bites gently at her lower lip before sliding his tongue down her neck. He sucks at her pulse point and her body sags in his arms. Her fingers fist in his hair. She whimpers as he scrapes his teeth over the same point before returning to her mouth for another wet kiss. 

He doesn’t know how long they stand there but the sound of a clearing throat breaks them apart. 

Flint stands a few feet away, his face hard, his hands clasped behind his back. Billy tries to step away from Abigail but she holds his arm.

“James, stop frowning. He isn’t doing anything I haven’t invited.” She turns to Billy, “You’ll escort me home?”

Billy only nods. Flint’s eyes bore into him as they walk past him and out the door. When they reach her home she insists that he come in for tea. What really happens is that she pulls him down to sit next to her on the settee and asks him to kiss her again. By the time he leaves that evening he's dizzy, his cock aching. 

They spend months on her settee barely touching because Billy refuses, much to Abigail's dismay. Until she finally pushes the issue and puts his hand on her breast. He draws his hand back quickly cradling it in his lap.

“Abigail,” He starts, but she puts her hand over his mouth and takes his hand. She leads him to the stairs trying to get him to follow her up them. He knows what’s up those stairs. Her bedroom and his ruin. When he won’t budge, she turns to face him. With her standing on the first stair and him on the ground she gains several inches. She presses up, and takes his mouth. Her tongue slides along his. Her hands fist in his hair. She steps backward and he follows. She manages to entice him all the way up the stairs using the same technique. Billy admits he didn’t put up nearly as much of a fight as he should have. 

She draws him to her bedroom, the curtains are open and there’s light streaming through. He takes in the fairly large bed in the middle of the room, his face flushing as she climbs into it and lies on her side. He’s already crossed every line he’d set, he figures he might as well make her as happy as he can for as long as she’ll have him.

He removes his boots and his socks and he lies next to her facing her. He traces her brow with his fingers. Her eyes close as she leans closer, her mouth parted and he can’t resist her. The kiss is deep and wet and slow. They have all the time in the world to explore this, to explore each other. She scoots closer, her hands coming to rest on his chest. Her fingers toy with the buttons on his shirt and before he knows it she has four of them undone and her hand is sliding against his bare skin. 

He sucks in a breath at the cool touch of her fingers. She brushes over his collarbone, down the center of his chest. She pulls his shirt tails out of his pants and opens the rest of the buttons before encouraging him to remove it. When his shirt is on the floor she pushes him to his back, her eyes running over his body. Her hands shake as she lays her palm over his fast beating heart.

“You’re so big.” Her voice is awed as her hands sweep over his chest and stomach. Her thumb brushes over his nipple and he can’t help the soft groan of appreciation. She does it again and again until finally she pinches the tight bud between her fingers. His back arches as his eyes fall closed, his hands fist in the bedding to keep from reaching for her. 

“You like that?” His eyes open to meet hers and there is heat in her gaze, her pupils slightly dilated as she looks at his body responding to her. Billy can only nod.

She leans in, her hair brushes against his stomach and he feels it quiver, her tongue licks across his nipple and he nearly shouts, manages to keep it to a muffled moan, at least until her teeth sink into his skin.

“Fuck.” His fingers tangle in her hair as he holds her in place, his back arching, a desperate whine building in his throat. When she pulls back her mouth is wet, her lips red. He rolls to his side and brings her close, his mouth sliding against hers. He kisses her deeply, trying to convey everything she makes him feel.

She scoots closer, her arms going over his side to stroke down his back, her nails scraping gently against his skin raising goosebumps as she goes. When he pulls back, her cheeks are even more flushed, he can see her fast beating pulse in her neck. 

“I’ve never been with anyone, I’ve never even touched myself, not like some of the others girls have.” Her face is so open, her desire for him laid bare. It doesn’t matter to him whether she has or hasn’t, he just wants to be with her, however she’ll have him. “We’ll do whatever you want, and nothing you don’t.”

She lowers her eyes, she takes his hand and slides it under her skirts, keeps moving it until he’s cupping her in his palm. “I want you to touch me here.” Her eyelashes flutter and her breath catches as she says, “Is it shameful that I’m so wet whenever you’re near?”

Billy lets the tip of his middle finger slip between her outer lips. She is so very wet and so hot to the touch. “No, it’s beautiful.” Very carefully he reaches further inside her, stroking over her inner walls. She trembles around him before she squeezes him. He rocks his hand into her gently, his palm rubbing over her clit. He presses his lips against her ear, “Will you let me taste you here?”

Her eyes goes wide and her face flushes further. She bites her bottom lip but nods her head. He draws his hand away and moves to lie between her legs. He begins to push her skirts up before she says, “Wait.”

Billy immediately draws back and away sitting on his heels. She stands and holds her hand out to him, “Will you help me?” She turns her back to him presenting the tiny row of buttons on the back of her dress. His hands shake as he carefully begins to slip each one through their hole. When he’s finished, she pulls the dress forward and then she’s left in just her stays and shift, he carefully unhooks the stays and lays it aside.

As she turns, she reaches for Billy’s hands and brings them up to cover her breasts. Her nipples are already hard, they press hotly into the palms of his hands. He sweeps his thumbs over them, rubbing back and forth gently. She gasps, her eyes falling closed as she sways toward him. Billy leans in, moves his hands to her hips as his mouth covers her left nipple, tongue flicking at it through the material. She cries out, her hand cupping the back of his head, bringing him closer. He closes his mouth around her and sucks. Her back arches, another cry falling from her lips as Billy works her through the linen of her shift.

He gives the other nipple the same treatment and soon her legs are shaking and she’s barely able to hold herself up. Billy lowers her to the bed and sits between her legs once again. He runs his hands up her calves, up her thighs moving the shift along until it’s pooled around her waist. She’s so pale, her skin perfectly unblemished. Taking her in from head to toe he thinks she is the most beautiful thing he has ever seen and he will do everything in his power to make sure she never regrets their time together. 

He takes his time licking and sucking at her thighs gently, running his tongue along the sensitive skin, softly nipping, bringing color to the surface. She shivers under him, her hands threading through his hair, petting over his shoulders. Her body is restless and aching for touch but not understanding exactly what she needs. He can’t wait to show her. He can’t wait to awaken the primal need inside for release. He can’t wait taste the very essence of her on his tongue, to swallow it down.

Settling onto his stomach he pushes her legs farther apart and he sees how slick she is, the hair glistening in the sunlight coming through the windows. He can’t help but moan with the thought that he’s the one responsible for it. He can smell the deep musky scent of her and he inhales loving the spicy scent of her arousal. He runs his tongue down the left side of her, sucks the flesh gently into his mouth, before doing the same to the other side. He can hear her breathy exhales above him, each one a little louder than the one before. He licks up the center of her, the rich taste of her exploding over his tongue. He groans, pointing his tongue and circling her clit slowly. He flicks over it several times and her hips come off the bed with a deep moan. He slides his tongue down, licks inside her, her walls close around him. She’s so hot inside, the silky flesh spasming around his tongue. 

He’d meant to be gentle, slow, introduce her to pleasure one spark at a time but he is so very hungry for her. They’ve spent the last several months getting to know one another, kissing frantically, and every single thing he’s learned about her had only made him want her more. He gets his tongue as deep as it can go. He can smell her all around him it makes fire slip down his spine. He can’t help but rut down against the bed as he fucks into her with his tongue. He pulls out, licks back up the center of her over and over, just barely grazing her clit until he finally sucks it into his mouth.

She nearly screams, her legs coming up around his ears, her back arching as she shoves herself against him. Billy wonders if at some point he can convince her to ride his face. He wants to lie below her, her milky thighs bracketing his head, her slick sliding down his chin as she uses him to find her pleasure.

He flicks his tongue over her quickly, “Oh. Billy please. I don’t...I can’t....” She trails off with a desperate moan, her body seeking but not knowing what. Her hands are fisted in his hair, her hips rolling down against him. He works his tongue faster as he slides his middle finger into her. Very carefully he curls his finger and rubs in small circles. 

Her legs begin to shake, her cries get louder, her hips are frantically rolling and pushing and then she’s folding nearly in half over him, the loudest cry yet issuing forth as he feels her inner walls clutching at his finger. He feels her clit throb under his tongue as she comes over his his face. He pulls his finger free, his hand wet almost to the wrist. He licks into her, slowly licking her clean, long strokes with the flat of his tongue as she mewls above him, her hips stuttering against him. 

He finally pulls back, pulling her shift down and then lying next to her, careful to keep his lower body away from her. His cock is so hard it’s throbbing with his heartbeat, he aches for release, but knowing he’ll have to wait until he gets back to his room. He wipes his face with his hand and then leans in to kiss her gently. She surprises him by pulling him over her, their lower bodies connect and Billy hisses, his cock jerking in his pants. 

“Is that…” She trails off, her eyes flicking down even as her hips press up. Billy tries to lift himself away but her legs come up around his hips, her ankles locking behind his back.

“Abigail,” Billy starts with gritted teeth. 

“I want to make you feel like that. Please let me.”

Billy can’t help but grind against her. He can feel her hot and wet through their clothes and god, he wants her. He wants bury himself inside her, get lost in her arms and never find his way out. She circles his neck with her arms and the scent of her perfume wafts up to him and it makes him weak.

“Can you...this way?” Her breath ghosts against his ear and he shivers. Billy can only nod. “Then let me feel it, let me feel you, please.”

There’s only so much a man can take and Billy has reached his breaking point. Her breathless little please does him in. His hands slide under her body to cup her ass, he lifts her into him, his hips pushing and circling. She cries out and when he looks up, her eyes are nearly black, her head tipped back as she bites her lip pleasure written on her face.

He rubs against her harder, gets the angle just right.

“Oh...oh that’s,” Her thighs tighten around his waist, her sharp nails digging into his shoulders. He increases his speed, a little more pressure. “Yes, more.” Her body shudders under him and then she starts to meet him thrust for thrust. Her hips lifting and rocking against him. Her moans deeper and longer. 

He loves that she has no shame, that she’s open and beautiful and free with her pleasure. He prays that no one ever makes her feel like she should hide her desire. She shakes against him uncontrollably, her breath hitching and stuttering, her fingers squeezing his arms. Her eyes fly open and her mouth trembles with a soundless moan as she jerks under him, another orgasm rolling through her. Billy shoves against her in grinding figure eights, his cock is pulsing in his pants, his body shuddering as he moans, his mouth latched onto her neck. She pets his back as aftershocks roll through him, his body jerking subtly before he can finally roll to the side. 

He tucks her shivering form into his body. Her hands hold him close as her mouth seeks his. She falls asleep in his arms, her deep even breaths ghosting down his chest. Later he redresses, covers her, and takes his leave. He tries to ignore the guilt that settles around his shoulders for leaving her without a word, but it’s for the best. He’s much too addicted to her already. Too much more of her and he’ll never be able to let go.

***

He avoids her for three days until Silver shows up at the blacksmith. 

“We need to have a chat.” Billy looks him over, checking for weapons. He motions to the back, and they exit to the other side. “You need to go see her.”

Billy won’t look at him, instead staring just over his left shoulder. “I...that would be a bad idea.”

Silver looks around, and takes a step closer, “She thinks you don’t want her. That whatever happened was bad for you, whatever that means. She’s gone to Thomas with this, and not to Flint, for now. You need to fix this because I think we both know what happens if it’s his shoulder she’s crying on instead of Thomas’s.”

Billy blanches, his fear of Flint still alive and kicking. “I’ll go see her tonight.”

Silver gives him a hard look, “She’s a good woman, you could do a hell of a lot worse.” He says nothing more just turns to leave.

“She could do a lot better.” Is what Billy shoots back. Silver just looks at him, his brows drawn down before walking away.

Later after he’s cleaned up, he shows up unannounced at Abigail's. She’s surprised to see him but she leads him into the parlour. 

“Would you like some tea?”

“No. I want to say I’m sorry for leaving the other day.”

She lowers her eyes, her hands fisting in her skirts, “It was to be expected.”

“Expected?” 

“I’m inexperienced, and it must not have been very pleasurable for you.”

He takes her hand and leads her to the settee “It was incredibly pleasurable for me. Too pleasurable, which is why I left.” Her mouth turns down and her eyes are clouded. “I want you too much.”

He watches the words register. The corner of her mouth starts to tick up, and she tips her head sideways. She leans into kiss him and he lets himself fall into her. He presses her back on the settee, his body coming over hers. She clutches him to her, her mouth opening under his, meeting his tongue and giving back as much as she gets. He doesn’t know how long they lay there trading slow, languid kisses back and forth but they’re startled apart by banging on her door.

When she answers Flint barges in, he looks toward Billy and Billy can honestly say he’s never seen that kind of fear on Flint before. “I need your help, it’s John.”

Billy presses a soft kiss to Abigail's cheek, “I’ll be back as soon as I can.”

He follows Flint out the door and down the stairs. As soon as the door closes Flint begins, “They’ve taken him, one of the rogue crews. They sent a fucking ransom note. Thomas is more than prepared to pay it, but I don’t believe they’ll give him back.”

“You want me to help you take him back.”

Flint looks at him like he’s slow, “What the fuck did you think I’d want?”

They end up back at their shared house, Thomas just as worried and frantic as Flint. If Billy had any doubt left as to what was going on in this house, it would be erased by the absolute terror on Thomas’s face when Flint tells him he doesn’t think the crew will give Silver back even if they pay for him.

They formulate a plan and at nightfall, Flint, Billy and several of John’s friends from the Yamacraw tribe lay siege to the crew holding Silver. He’s no worse for wear, tired, a few cuts and bruises, but intact. Billy hurries the others over the side leaving Silver and Flint to have whatever reunion they need.

Thomas is pacing the front porch when they get back. He runs for Silver as soon as he sees him his hands smoothing over every inch of him before pulling Silver into his arms and burying his face in Silver’s hair. Flint crowds close behind Silver, his arms going around both of them. Billy makes a note to ask Abigail exactly what happened between them.

He takes his leave without a single word, he has a promise to keep. It’s late when he shows up on Abigail’s doorstep. She draws him to her bedroom and fills a bowl with water for him to wash in. Afterward she pulls him to bed. His head resting just above her breasts as she combs through his hair. He’s asleep before he knows it.

***

It’s another three months of what Billy can only call courting. Courting that ends with him between her legs, savoring the taste of her on his tongue. He’d stopped trying to deny her almost instantly knowing it was futile when it was what they both wanted. He still only removes his shirt and she’s still always in her shift, but it doesn’t matter, Billy has felt her body every which way from Sunday and he could pick her out nearly blind. 

He refuses her constant request for more. She’s the most enticing woman he’s ever met. She’s taken to begging him to be inside her, but he denies her at every turn. That is a line he refuses to cross. It’s not something he can ever take back. Their encounters are intense and he’s tasted her inside and out, but he won’t take what doesn’t belong to him. There are too many dangers involved the least of which would be her inability to find a proper husband. Billy still fully believes he’s just a distraction and she will eventually come to her senses.

***

He’s been gone almost a week with Silver, three days longer than they anticipated. When he’d dropped Silver at home Flint had told him that if he didn’t go straight to Abigail’s to ease her mind Flint would have his head. Billy hadn’t bothered to tell him that was where he was heading anyway. 

When he gets to Abigail’s house, she nearly tackles him in the entryway before dragging him to the parlour. She kisses him fiercely, her teeth nipping at his bottom lip, before sliding down his neck. He moans, his hands fisting in the material at her waist as she moves him further into the room.

She pushes him down onto the settee, and climbs into his lap. She holds her dress up as she settles over him and he can feel her through the fabric of his trousers. She’s so hot against him, so wet already, he can feel it seeping through the material as she rocks her hips, eyes fluttering closed with pleasure.

“I love that you get so hard for me.” Billy can only grit his teeth and clench his hands into fists. It would be so easy from this position to just open his pants, let her slide down onto his cock, give them both what they want. But he won’t, he can’t. He refuses to jeopardize her future and the prospect of a proper marriage. 

She thrusts her pelvis down again, rubbing her clit over him. Her hands tighten on his shoulders, her nails biting in and Billy uses the sting to keep himself grounded. He pushes up into her as she rolls down. Her head falls back on a moan as she begins to move faster, finding a rhythm that will get her off.

He tips her back over his arm, his mouth latching onto her throat, he presses soft open mouth kisses along her neck as she works herself over him. Her breath is becoming increasingly harsh and her hips have lost whatever rhythm they had, now she’s just bouncing and rubbing against him. One of her hands runs up the back of his neck, into his hair, fingernails scraping his scalp, her other hand reaches between them, her fingers fumble with the button on his trousers, trying in vain to get them open. When she looks at him her eyes are nearly black and heavy lidded, pleading with him.

Billy pulls her down hard against him, hips thrusting up rubbing against her frantically, he’s so close, tries to hold out, wants her to come first but her voice in his ear has him pulsing into his pants, “I want you inside me, I want to feel you.”

He grinds into her even as he’s gasping for air, his orgasm rolling through him. His hand rifles under her skirts, he gets the tips of two fingers inside her. She cants her hips back her clit still rubbing against the head of his covered cock while his fingers fuck into her shallowly and soon enough she’s gushing over his hand, body shaking. 

Billy licks his fingers clean savoring the taste of her. When she sits back up her face is clouded. “Why won’t you? Do you not want me that way?”

“Of course I do, more than you could ever imagine. But that should be something for your future husband only.”

Her face shifts again, confusion written plainly in her eyes. “And is that not what you are?”

“What?” 

“Are you not my future husband?”

“I could never hope to marry someone as fine as you.”

“And why not?”

“I’m a pirate, Abigail.” His exasperation must be clear at this point as her body starts to go stiff.

“Former pirate and no one here knows that. Billy, I have no intention of marrying someone else. I’ll either marry you or no one at all.” She crosses her arms over her chest. 

Billy stares at her. She can’t be serious. “Think about your future.”

“I’m looking at my future.” Her back goes ramrod straight and he suddenly has an image of just how intimidating she must have been in society at one point. 

“Abigail.”

She shushes him and takes his face in her hands, “Do you love me?”

Billy licks his lips, he won’t lie to her, “You know that I do.”

She removes herself from his lap and stands, “Good, then its settled. That means I can finally have this,” She covers his cock with her palm, “Where I want it most.” She squeezes him once and he feels himself twitch. She takes his mouth with hers in a brief kiss before taking his hand and bringing him to his feet.

Once upstairs she turns to face him, her feelings for him laid bare, “Please don’t make me wait any longer to feel you. I only want you, I only love you. I will never want anyone else this way.” Her hands slide over his chest, her fingers working the buttons of his shirt. She presses soft lingering kisses against his chest and then she turns her back and lifts her hair presenting the buttons on her dress.

He undresses her slowly, reverently. He kisses each inch of skin he uncovers. Tries to make her understand with his his hands and mouth what this gift means to him. And to him it is a gift. He’d tried so hard to keep himself in check. Tried to keep himself from falling in love with her, had tried to remain only friends until the first touch of her hand and then he’d fallen head first and hadn’t looked back.

He had never imagined that she’d want to tie herself to him of all people but he’s known her long enough now to realize that she knows her mind and her mind is made is up. 

He lays her out on the bed and he starts to lower himself between her legs to taste her, but she stops him. “Not today, please, I want to feel you.” She pleads with him softly and in the six months they’ve known one another he’s been able to deny her absolutely nothing. He slides his fingers down her stomach, his middle and ring finger sliding in easy. His thumb circles her clit as he licks at her nipples. He works her until she’s panting under him, her hips lifting for more before settling himself between her thighs. 

He hovers over her, his hands ghosting down her thighs. He slides himself against her first, the head of his cock gliding over her clit. Her body jerks. The tip of him breeches her and she hums, eyes watching him closely. “It may hurt.”

She nods and he shifts forward, his cock head breaching her. God, she is so hot and tight, her muscles gripping him, pulling him in further. His arms shake with the effort of holding himself back. Every instinct in him is crying out for him to shove home, to fuck her fast and hard, to lose himself in the delicious clutch of her body.

Instead he moves forward slowly, inch by inch until she winces slightly. He kisses her eyelids, whispers to her, “I’m sorry, I will make it good, I promise.” He settles himself within her, holding as still as possible until her brow smooths out.

Her hands run over his sides, across his shoulders,“I feel so full.”

One smooth stroke out and then back in has her arching her back, her legs coming around his hips. Two more slow thrusts and she’s clutching at him, hips pushing up to meet him as she moans. Each thrust is a little harder, a little faster until they’ve built a rhythm that has the sound of their bodies coming together echoing through the room. 

He shifts his weight to one arm, reaches for her hand. He brings her fingers down between them, she starts to pull her hand back, but he continues to guide her, he tangles her fingers with his as they stroke over her clit together. Eventually her reservations fall by the wayside and she takes over, moving her fingers quickly over herself as Billy fucks into her, pace quickening. 

They’re both panting, breathless cries of pleasure ringing out, bouncing off the walls. He can just make out the slick sound of himself sliding in and out of her as she gets wetter around him. He’d never known it could feel this way, that it could feel this good and reach inside him to his soul. 

Her body starts to tighten, her legs lock around his sides as her head digs backward into the bed, her mouth falling open on a wordless moan as he feels the first spasm. Billy throws his head back, practically roars at the ceiling as he feels her clenching around him. He grits his teeth as she comes all over him, drenching his cock as she cries his name, pleasure shuddering through her, body shaking uncontrollably against him. Her arms come around him holding him tight as he fucks her harder, hips pistoning fast as he speeds toward his own end. 

Her nails bite into his shoulder and it topples him over the edge. He rocks against her, his cock pulsing, white lightning flashing through his mind as he empties himself in her body. He’s panting, barely able to catch his breath, his fingers digging into the bed where he holds himself above her. He tries to move off of her but she only holds him tighter. He flips them so that she’s not taking his weight and she’s lying on his chest. 

Her fingers glide over his biceps as she hums. He can still feel her inner walls tensing and releasing around him. He can’t believe he’s still hard inside her, but she feels so good around him. She rocks her hips once, twice, a tiny gasp escapes her and she does it again, a slow press down and back. When she sits up she slides further onto his cock, her eyes close, mouth opening on a soft, surprised, “Oh.”

When her eyes open, they're still dark, still hungrily watching him. She plants her hands low on his rib cage and rolls forward, her pelvis still flat to his, just barely lifting herself off his cock.

“Can we…” She trails off but Billy knows, he smiles at her as he lifts his hips into hers. She skids forward on his chest, a soft moan escaping her. 

“Hold onto my shoulders.” 

Her fingers curl around his shoulders as she stretches forward just a bit. He takes her hips in his hands and begins to thrust into her. He watches the pleasure skate over her features. Her clit is pressed tight to his pelvic bone, his cock head driving just perfectly inside her to stimulate her from both sides. 

He fucks into her quickly, her breasts bouncing. He leans in, latches onto one of her nipples, gently rakes his teeth over it before biting down carefully. She sits up fully, grinds down onto him as he sits up partially to suck at the other nipple. One of her hands goes behind his head, her nails digging in as she holds him in place. He licks over the tiny bud, blows across it before taking it back in mouth, sucking and nipping. 

She rides him faster, her hands clutching his shoulders, her hips lifting and lowering frantically, head thrown back, her bottom lip pulled between her teeth. She’s flushed pink all the way down the front of her. He licks his fingers, reaches between her folds and finds her clit. He rubs against her hard, and she moans, “Yes, yes, don’t stop.”

Her breath is hitching, soft little continuous moans falling from her lips and then she grinds down against his fingers and all but screams as her body shakes, her thighs squeeze his hips, her fingers holding him in a bruising grip, hips frantically fucking down against him getting every last second of pleasure she can. He hugs her to his body and rolls them. He’s back inside her before she even knows he’s gone. Her nails rake down his chest as she gasps for breath, her hips still thrusting to meet him.

He fucks her hard and fast, his hands under her knees, he looks down, watches himself disappear inside her tight heat. She looks so good, so pink and slick, engorged with blood, he loves the feel of her, the scent of her. He only lasts a few more thrusts before he’s shoving deep and holding, pulsing inside her. His arms start to shake and she pulls him down, this time he’s too exhausted to resist her. 

From that night on the floodgates are open and they can’t get enough of each other. Billy has had her on nearly every surface of her house and once in the backyard. He’s hard for her every second of the day. All she has to do is smile at him and he’s ready to go. 

Last night she’d ridden him frantically in the bathtub, water sloshing around them, her breasts bouncing in his face as she’d said the word cock for the first time. The breathless sound of her voice telling him how much she loved feeling it insider her had been his undoing. There is nothing he loves more than making her come. He’s almost convinced her to ride his face and he’s nearly giddy with the prospect of having her that way. 

Just this morning he’d convinced her to bring herself off by simply rubbing her clit over his cock. He’d pulled her body over his and slid his cock between her folds, his cock head sitting directly under her clit. She put her hands on his chest, “Like this?” She’d asked as she’d shifted her hips. 

He had laid there nearly delirious with pleasure as she’d ridden him slow and then fast and then hard, teasing herself to the brink and back. By the time she’d allowed herself to come, she was covered in sweat, her hair sticking to her body. He watched her touch her own nipples, pulling and rolling them until he couldn’t stand it and he’d had to take them in his mouth. After she’d come she’d taken him inside her body and rocked back and forth until she’d come once more. Billy hadn’t been able to wait any longer after that, he’d fucked her hard and fast, moving her up the bed. The sound of her breathless, pleasure filled cries fueling him. Her nails had drawn blood on his shoulders and by the time he was done with her the sheets had needed changing. 

The next day he suckled her gently, lapping at her with slow, steady strokes of his tongue before making her come by sucking her clit. She asked him to let her return the favor. It had taken her a bit to get the hang of it, but once she had, Billy had very nearly seen god. He’d tried to pull her off at the last minute but she wouldn’t budge. She’d swallowed around him as he’d shot down her throat. The taste of himself on her tongue had made him nearly desperate to be inside her but he’d waited until the next day. 

Two weeks later, Silver catches them in the parlour, Billy has her pressed against the bookcase, her mouth latched onto his throat as she moans brokenly. He’s already made her come three times, once with his mouth, once with his hand and once with his cock buried deep, he’s working toward number four and she’s nearly there, the telltale quiver of her inner muscles sucking at his cock. She tips her head back, mouth open and panting, _yes, yes, yes,_ when there’s a crash behind them.

“Holy fucking shit.”

Billy puts her down immediately, shielding her with his bigger body.

“Don’t you fucking knock?” Billy nearly bellows.

“I have been for twenty fucking minutes. Maybe you should lock the door. I’m going back outside. Come out when you’re finished.” Silver turns on his heel and rushes out the door.

Billy turns to her and he’s going to suggest they postpone their fun but her eyes are dark and desperate, her body shaking, Billy knows one touch is all she needs. He lifts her gently and presses back into her slowly, her eyes rolls up, he licks his thumb and slides it over clit once, twice, as he circles his hips and then she’s wailing, clenching down on him like a vice, her inner wall clutching at him. He thrusts home fast, his strokes sure until he’s coming deep inside her as she wilts in his arms, her orgasm exhausting her. 

The lecherous smile Silver gives him when he walks out the door fifteen minutes later still sweaty and flushed actually makes him blush. 

“Sounds like she enjoyed herself.” 

“We want to talk about vocal lovers, do we?” Silver has the decency to look away. “Do the words, ‘fuck me captain’, ring a bell?” 

Silver clears his throat, his ears pink. Billy has rarely seen Silver embarrassed. His only weak spot has always been Flint, much to Billy’s consternation. 

“Right. We need to talk about the run next week.” 

Several minutes into their conversation, Abigail appears at the door, a slight flush to her cheeks asking if they’d like to come in and have tea. Billy gives Silver a look that has him declining before taking his leave.

 

***

Six months later on Christmas morning, she puts his hand on her stomach, his eyes shoot up and meet hers. The smile on her face nearly brings Billy to tears. He grabs her around the waist and swings her around. 

“We’ll get married next week.”

“So now you want to marry me.” She teases him.

“I always wanted to, I just never believed I could. I always believed I was temporary.”

She cups his face in her hands, her thumbs stroking his cheeks, “You have never been temporary, my love. You were permanent from the very first second I saw you.”

He kisses her until they’re both breathless.

Two months later they marry in Thomas’s backyard, Flint glaring at him through the entire ceremony.


End file.
